


Means of Surrender

by leoandlancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fighting, First Kiss, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, mind probe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/pseuds/leoandlancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux picks a fight and Kylo gets some much needed insight. Fighting out some UST late at night in privacy can be enjoyable for everyone involved, especially when Kylo and Hux finally land on the same page. Original Prompt by thatviciousvixen: "Aggressive, unhealthy jerks who are totally in love. Fluff Kylux style."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/gifts).



Hux slammed into the wall, his tirade cut off mid-word. He coughed and reached up, clawing uselessly at his empty collar, his feet were inches above the floor.

It was stupid. Kylo knew that. Attacking Snoke's general was hardly what he was here for. Stupid, and impulsive, but Hux confronting Kylo after hours, in the locked privacy of his own quarters was untenable. Picking him up like a toy and throwing him across the room felt good, Hux had never, and would never accept Kylo's rightful authority over him, didn't acknowledge his power. Even now Hux was fighting him, would fight him forever. Kylo panted slightly, his heart racing, the power holding Hux felt too cold, unsteady from fury.

“Why would you come here?” Kylo snarled.

Hux didn't answer, just heaved against Kylo's hold on him and glared.

Kylo knew he could fight free, Hux was hard to hold, hard to read. His mind burned like a forge, tight packed with anger and purpose, so calm and focused. He could burn through Kylo's hold over him, free himself. Kylo set his teeth at the thought, flexed his hand, and pressed Hux more firmly against the wall, stubbornly refusing to give quarter.

Then suddenly, unbelievably, the balance of power needed to hold Hux tipped into his favour. It shouldn't have, Hux was fighting to free himself. He was livid, more furious, more desperate to get away than before. Kylo hesitated, then lent carefully into the savage flare and roar of Hux's mind. All that rage was turning inward, the desire to get away savagely set _inward_. Hux wanted to hide from himself, not from Kylo, and his shifting focus meant he wasn't fighting anymore.

He hesitated, Hux was extraordinarily hard to read, but Kylo wanted to know. He wanted an explanation for why Hux was shaking with fury, savagely clawing at the inside of his own head, turning every violent impulse in at himself. Kylo had never seen Hux like this, never felt that knife-edged mind so vulnerable.

Feeling reckless and tightening his grip, Kylo pushed into the scorching heat of Hux's head. The inside of Hux's thoughts felt too hot to live inside of, as if Kylo had willingly forced himself into the heart of a volcano. Pain and hate and anger and confusion and all of it barely registered on him, so much of it directed inside at a hard-bound core of shame and disgust. Kylo reached further, shutting his eyes in concentration behind the protection of his mask.

Helpless, hopeless, everyday another day he could die. Death never scared him before Kylo Ren. Death was natural until Kylo. Death would have been clean in battle, a shot from a blaster, a fall, crushed below a ship or a strider. Blown apart in a ship, or a shot from strafing fire. Kylo made death frightening, unnatural, a death that could come from inside.

Those thoughts howled inside Hux, directed inward, shouting at himself. No, not that, that wasn't why Hux's hate had turned in so savagely, his fear of Kylo wasn't why he'd stopped fighting to free himself.

“Get out,” Hux growled, forcing the words out, his hand scrabbling at his bare neck.

Kylo ignored him, gathered himself and reached again.

Can't, won't, shouldn't even think it, would never happen, ever happen, never think it, won't even look, won't see, won't feel. He's going to be the one to kill you, tear you from inside. Can't acknowledge, won't think. Rip your head apart with a gesture. Unnatural, walking weapon, inhuman, not human, Kylo's not human. Won't think it, never thought it, I never, I never, I never, I won't ever. Hate him, hate his power his authority is given not earned, his powers a birthright not training, not effort, not earned, not like mine. Can't be real can't feel...

“Don't you dare,” Hux whispered, his voice was rough, forced out through a tremor, making his words unsteady.

Thoughts flung up almost at random, distracting Kylo, battering at him, defending that little hated secret at Hux's core. Hux had training to resist a mind probe. Impatient, straining to force himself deeper into the rising whirl and flare of Hux's mind, Kylo realized he couldn't reach far enough in, couldn't see, he needed more power. Irritated, he gave a snarl of effort, dropped his hold on Hux's body and reached into Hux's mind.

Wordless, aching want. A blazing, shameful, hated, filthy desire that growled at Hux every waking hour, dogged him through his day, tore at him at night, stalked him in his dreams...

Hux hit the ground hard, staggered, fell to his knees and then fell forward, catching himself with one hand while the other tore open the collar of his uniform. He gasped, coughed and snarled out a near breathless, agonized little wail of fury and dread. Shaking on his knees, the hand on the floor curled into a fist.

Kylo flinched at the rebound as he was jerked back to his own mind. Reeling at the force he'd used to pry into Hux, he felt a little unsteady on his feet, shocked by what he'd found. He'd never cared to expend the effort to comb though Hux's head, much as he'd wanted to. He'd never thought he'd need to. He had never thought he'd find himself in it.

“Hux,” Kylo said, shaken. He had to tell him, had to explain.

Still shaking, Hux was dragging himself upright, fighting to breath, eyes downcast, both hands clenched into fists.

Without needing to pry inside his head, Kylo knew that Hux was going to kill him.

“Wait,” Still feeling off balance, Kylo backed a step as Hux looked up at him, bright eyes wild. He was very slightly smaller, even without his powers Kylo would have had the advantage. But Hux had dropped his poise and certainty and pride and had lost his secret and the relative safety it had afforded him. He was dangerous, and he was wild, and he didn't care what would happen to him if he attacked, he didn't care what Kylo said.

Hux lunged, leaning into the movement, explosive and fearless as base instinct made him fast and mean. Kylo backed another step in alarm and threw one hand up defensively. Before Hux could reach him, Kylo threw him back, pressing him hard against the wall. He didn't have the finesse to go for the throat yet, for a frantic moment, thought he couldn't even hold him. Hux screamed, struggling with heavy, determined strength, needing to hurt Kylo with wordless, animal drive.

“Wait I said, let me see,” Kylo panted, fighting to hold Hux back, hold him up. He rarely needed to use this much power, and his alarm and surprise were making him clumsy and careless. His power flickered low and, fearing Hux would break free, Kylo threw himself forward, using his body to bully Hux against the wall. Recklessly, he slammed one hand to Hux's stomach and _pushed_. The power surged through Hux from the inside, driving him so hard against the wall he choked briefly, the air knocked from him. Kylo panted in alarm, pulled some of the power back, struggling to find an equilibrium he could control. Hux's ferocity had shaken him.

Hux surged against him, struggling harder as Kylo panted and pressed him back. The power needed to hold him to the wall flashed and waned in Kylo's hand.

“Let me see,” he gasped.

He had to move fast. Kylo shut his eyes behind his mask, and pushed into the sudden wildfire in Hux's mind, needing more, desperately needing to understand, to confirm. That agonizing, humiliating, horrible little secret that Hux thought of as his greatest weakness.

“You like this,” Kylo realized.

Saying it aloud started to give the shameful, tightly-bound secret shape. Made it real. Hux froze against him, all his rage, his desperation and drive burning out abruptly with nowhere to go, nothing to protect.

“You,” Kylo's hand slipped from Hux's chest to his neck. “Have _always..._ ” He tightened his hand over Hux's throat. Using his power to keep him pinned to the wall, he used one gloved hand to choke him, the other planted flat on Hux's stomach, and looked full in Hux's face.

He couldn't remember if he'd ever even _touched_ Hux before, or looked at him from so close.

Hux's shaking hands were locked around Kylo's wrist, tugging at his grip. His heartbeat had changed, gone from panic-fast to a steady, heavy hammering. He gasped, arched against the strength of Kylo's grip on him.

“You wanted this,” Kylo hissed, tipping his head to the side, watching Hux's face, “You wanted me.” The shock in Hux's mind startled Kylo. That long buried, bound, protected secret broken wide open, the only thing Hux had ever hidden.

Kylo let out a breath as Hux shook in his grip. An explanation to a question that Kylo had never asked before. Hux whined and twisted in Kylo's grip, trying to turn his face away.

“My helmet,” Kylo said stupidly, feeling shaken, awed, “Take it off, locks on the sides.”

Hux's eyes were still bright and wild, but he barely hesitated, didn't wait on his confusion and reached out with both hands. He knocked Kylo's hood back, and found the catches under his jaw. Kylo swallowed, suddenly nervous as the helmet was jerked off and dropped aside, immediately forgotten. His hair fell across his eyes and he shook it away impatiently.

Hux reached for him again, fury and blind panic making him fast and mean, going for his eyes. Quickly, before Hux could touch him, Kylo ducked in and pushed his mouth to Hux's in one sure movement.

The whirl of Hux's mind stopped so abruptly, so totally, that Kylo staggered slightly, like leaning into a wind that had suddenly died. Hux froze, and Kylo moved his lips over Hux's in a slow, wet drag that left him hungry, made his skin flash hot.

“Kylo,” Hux let out a shaking breath, their lips brushing as he spoke. “What are you doing?”

“You wanted me,” Kylo whispered, it was still impossible to him, it felt impossible. He kept his eyes closed, he could feel Hux's breath on his wet lips. He checked his power again, Hux was frozen against the wall, no longer struggling but shivering with barely contained tension and uncertainty. “Me too...” He broke off, uncertain, then felt mounting panic. He needed to tell Hux, now, while he was listening, Kylo needed to explain himself, and he couldn't. “I don't have _words_ for this,” He realized with sudden dread.

“What? _What,_ ” Hux growled. His hands tightened in the folds of Kylo's cloak, he was trembling slightly. “Tell me, _show me_.”

Kylo tried to focus, found a place to lean into Hux's mind and broke in, releasing the wordless, jumbled thoughts of his own mind like an avalanche.

Hux flinched, shut his eyes and gasped for breath, then hissed, “You're a mess, your head is a mess.”

“It's...” Kylo's fury, always burning close to the surface, whirled up as his eyes flashed open, he tightened his grip. “I'm...” He shouldn't have tried, shouldn't have shown Hux, should have kept his helmet.

“You wanted me too,” Hux whispered, “You could never have told me but you...” He opened his eyes, still bright and wild as he stared into Kylo, like it was the first time he'd ever really looked. He was taller, pinned to the wall, and Kylo's throat felt vulnerable as he looked up into Hux's eyes.

He kept their gazes locked and strained, slowly, deliberately, against the power that held him.

“Harder,” Hux whispered, he tugged at Kylo's wrist around his neck, “Tighter.”

Kylo let out a breath. His gaze flicked from Hux's bright eyes to the hand at his throat. Through the connection he'd forced between them, he could feel Hux's anticipation, and his dread and fear and hope. His eyes flicked back up, watched Hux's face carefully as he gathered his power. It was quiet now, and came easily when he called it. He pressed Hux back, watching him closely, slowly pushing harder. He relaxed his hand at Hux's throat and gathered the force to choke him, holding his neck tight and squeezing.

 _Exultation_ , Hux's mind was suddenly hot with it, joy and relief and a shaking, howling triumph, a long sought, helpless conquest won. Then flared up with a hungry, desperate need for powerlessness, for Kylo's hands on him, for more of the everything that this was. His eyes flickered for a second, and slid shut, and Hux tipped his head back into the pressure at his throat. He relaxed his shoulders, his hands loosed on Kylo's wrist, then let go entirely, so his arms hung at his sides. _Release._

Kylo stared at him, open mouth, panting quietly. He didn't need his hands on Hux anymore. Could have held him with his power alone, kept him, willing and soft and at his mercy from six feet away. Instead, he yanked off his gloves, and jerked at the folds of the prim, perfectly correct uniform, until his bare hands were against Hux's pale skin. “General,” He whispered.

Hux startled, arching into the pressure of Kylo's hold on him, into his hands, “Now, really? _Now_ is when you acknowledge my rank,” He gasped, then pulled his own coat and shirt open wider, baring his chest to Kylo's hands.

“I always acknowledged you,” Kylo muttered, his kept his lips on Hux's neck, pushed his palms over Hux's ribs. “I always...” He trailed off, biting under the sharp edge of Hux's jaw and letting out a shaking little breath as Hux moaned and tipped his head to one side, baring his neck to him.

“You always know where I am, if I'm in danger,” Hux whispered, struggling to speak as Kylo's power held his neck just tight enough to allow for breath. “You don't mean to, you never know why, but you know, I'm there. I've always been in your head.”

The sensation of leaving himself open to Hux, pulling him in, letting him read these thoughts made Kylo nearly recoil. He'd rarely felt so weak, vulnerable in a way that made him want to choke Hux back and twist away from him. He fought down the urge, opening his mind more, letting Hux in, reenforcing the bridge between them. Hux was a steady, careful heat in his head, a creeping fire that didn't destroy what it burnt.

Kylo just nodded, his eyes tight shut, his open mouth on Hux's bared neck, biting and sucking. Hux's coat was totally open, hanging from his shoulders, and Kylo's darker, scared hands stroked hard down the milky-pale skin. The force he needed to hold Hux in place, keep pressure around his throat almost needed no thought, it felt easy, the power quiet and steady.

“Can feel what I feel even when you're on the ship, when you're in orbit over me,” Hux gasped. He pressed into Kylo's mind, unpractised and rough, but trying not to hurt, mindful of Kylo's reticence. “Alone in your head, feeling what others feel, terror and dread and nothingness, and then me, I'm in the centre of... I was in the centre of what you could feel, who you could... I was always...” Hux broke off with a groan, head falling back a little more. Both his hand went to the ties of his trousers, fumbling fingers jerking with impatience. “So calm, so cold, so closed to you, so angry, hating you... No, I didn't, I _didn't hate you,_ wanted you, hated myself, wanted you so much you were out of reach, hopelessly...”

“I know,” Kylo breathed, he barely had to think about it, but squeezed Hux's throat, pressed him harder against the wall, meaning it as affirmation. He barely registered that he was doing it, and was near stunned by the spike of pleasure from Hux, the acute feeling of being _rewarded_ hit Kylo in a surge. It made his chest tight with something he couldn't name.

Hux's skin was hot under his hands, trembling from the pressure, tight and solid. Kylo pulled back slightly to look him over. Milky-pale skin, red freckles, he was surprisingly small under his bulky uniform, a narrow chest and lean waist. Kylo's scared hands looked too large on Hux's body.

“Svelte, Kylo, thank you,” Hux gasped. His eyes were a bright glimmer under nearly closed lashes when Kylo glanced up at him. His face was flushed, head back, a bruise from the pressure on his throat was already forming. “I'm a tactical genius, not a fighter.” Hux sighed. He pressed his hands flat to his hips, holding the front of his uniform pants wide open. Offering himself.

What did it mean to surrender like this, Kylo though, dropping abruptly to his knees, when you were a tactical genius.

“Probably the same as a warrior on his knees,” Hux breathed.

Kylo looked up at him, flexed the power that held Hux still, squeezed at his throat, and revelled in the wash of pleasure and sweet helplessness. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth and lent in. He let Hux thread his hands into his hair and pull. He held Hux hard against the wall, choked him until the moans that fought their way out of him were breathless and wrecked. Let the pleasure from both of them rebound back and forth until it was all one. Barely needed to get one hand around himself before he came, before Hux jerked above him, inside him, and spilt over Kylo's tongue, down his chin.

It took several seconds before Kylo could pick out his thoughts from the hot tangle of their shared minds. He relaxed his power over Hux, easing him down slowly until Kylo's could hold him. They were breathing at the same time, their hearts beat at the same pace. Kylo licked his lips and sucked at the taste of Hux in his mouth.

“Never hated you,” Hux breathed, his voice was rough, wrecked. He ran his hands through Kylo's hair again, gently now. He had been wanted to run his hand through Kylo's hair for over a year. The knowledge was a certainty in Kylo's mind, like it had always been there. Hux let out a little laugh, “Yes, wanted more than that too.” He let his forehead fall against Kylo's shoulder, his bare chest against the dark folds of Kylo's robes.

“You wanted to touch me,” Hux went on wonderingly after a few more shaking breaths, “See my skin, if i was so pale all over.”

Kylo nuzzled his chin into mussed red hair, tipping his head protectively over Hux's.

“I'm more than you thought I could be,” Hux shuddered, sounding disbelieving, nearly awed, “You think I'm beautiful.”

“You're picking up mind probing very quickly,” Kylo muttered, ducking his head, though absolutely no one could see him flush at this perfectly true assertion.

“You're making it easy, giving this to me. I would have never believed you if you'd told me,” Hux admitted.

“I would have never been able to tell you,” Kylo replied. He slipped one hand between them, his fingertips on Hux's trembling side before gently stroking his hand inside Hux's shirt and coat to his back. Kylo pressed his palm flat on the skin between Hux's shoulder blades, pulling him closer. The trembling slowed, then stopped, and Hux let out a sigh and leaned a little more of his weight into Kylo.

They stayed together like that as their sweat cooled, until the room registered no movement and conscientiously turned the light out. They stayed leaning together, tangled in each other, picking through the dimming forest-fire of their combined thoughts. Held on to one another until they were sure that they could still find each other, if they ever had to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work, and it's twin prompt fill for thatviciousvixen, will be the first things I have ever posted online, so any kudos and positive feedback you could offer would be very much appreciated! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll be posting more from now on, so check back for more evil space boyfriends being assholes in love. I always picture them getting wrecked but I always end up writing fluff and sloppy kisses, I'm not mad and I'm not tired.  
> Thank you so much to thatviciousvixen for a couple of awesome prompts, oh man I really hope you liked this and the other one oh man.


End file.
